


Five Times Magnus was Alec's First (and One Time Alec was Magnus')

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, ALEC HATES MARYSE AND YOU CAN FUCKING FIGHT ME ON THAT, Alec Lightwood-centric, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Character Study, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Firsts, Genital Piercing, I Love You, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Okay casual nihilism over, Piercings, Tongue Piercings, and the i love you scene, angst???, does anything even matter, i gues???, i literally watched the wedding scene, idk man, im fuckin tired my man, like twenty times each so i could write them proper;y, smiley piercing, the first date scene, what are tags, what even is writing, who even knows anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego





	1. First Kiss

Alec was shaking. And for the wrong reasons.

He was getting married, but that wasn’t why his heart was threatening to jump out of his chest. Lydia looked beautiful, but that wasn’t why he couldn’t breathe. The Silent Brother and the Wedded Union rune in front of him weren’t why his hands were shaking.

Magnus Bane was standing in the doorway, brushing off Alec’s mother. He was staring right at the Shadowhunter as if everyone else simply wasn’t there. Alec, on the other hand, was hyper aware of every pair of eyes on him.

 

Before he knew it, he was telling Lydia that this was a mistake. Her face fell, but she still reassured him that it was okay. She told him he deserved to be happy. He wasn’t sure if he believed her.

He slowly stepped down from the altar, feeling every pair of eyes on him like pinpricks. He walked towards Magnus, his steps surer than he felt. He was surprised that his legs could carry him.

Magnus maintained eye contact the entire time. The few minutes it took to walk the several feet felt like hours. He hoped to God that the Warlock couldn’t hear his heartbeat or see his trembling hands.

He grabbed Magnus by the lapels and pulled him in, pressing them together from chest to hips. He crashed his mouth against Magnus’, keeping his fingers wrapped around his blazer.

His head was swimming. His nose was pressed against Magnus’ cheekbone almost painfully and his fingers were starting to cramp. He couldn’t breathe, all the air in the atmosphere stolen by Magnus.

He pulled away for a second, gasping in a deep breath. Magnus followed his lips for a second, desperate for another kiss. He pulled back and waited for Alec to be ready.

He initiated another kiss, his head tilted slightly to alleviate the pressure against his nose. Magnus’ tongue was tracing over the ridges of his teeth, his teeth raking over his lower lip gently.

They disconnected, Alec’s hands dropping from Magnus’ lapels. Magnus looked _wonderful._ His lips were kiss swollen and slick with saliva. His cheeks were flushed a deep pink that rivaled the streaks in his hair. He was panting, his chest heaving with deep breaths as he smiled.

“You never cease to amaze me, Alec.” He breathed, the smile on his face growing fond. Alec carefully smoothed out the folded lapels of his jacket as he flushed.

“Yeah. What did I just do?”


	2. First Date

Alec hated being a Shadowhunter sometimes.

His date with Magnus kept getting delayed and delayed and delayed, again and again. It had been almost a year now, but they still hadn’t met up outside of business. With Valentine and Jace going missing and the stress of it all, Alec barely had time for a life.

It took Magnus faking an emergency to get him to leave work.

The Hunter’s Moon was a small bar, nothing like Pandemonium, which was Alec’s only experience with bars and clubs up to that point. It was run by wolves and was a safe haven for Downworlders. Alec felt self-conscious about his runes as he walked in.

Magnus ordered a mixed drink as always, the martini glass looking at home in his hands. He ordered Alec a beer, remembering his distaste of strong alcohol.

Their pool game was a bit disastrous, in Alec’s mind. Alec played and played and played, sinking ball after ball. It was simple for him. Aiming with a pool cue was as easy as using a Seraph blade for him, feeling like an extension of his body. He purposefully missed when he saw Magnus sulking behind his drink.

Then Magnus sunk multiple balls in one move, a flurry of striped resin.

Alec made a vague hand gesture as he asked Magnus if he used his Magnus, causing the warlock to chuckle. He then spoke a word of wisdom. “ _If you can’t find the one being hustled in a pool hall, then it’s probably you.”_ The way Magnus looked at him through his lashes was something Alec would remember.

Then _the talk_ happened. 17,000. The number felt engrained in Alec’s mind, feeling wildly out of place next to his own tally count of _zero_. It was mortifying, making him feel nauseous the longer they talked.

Still, as he kissed Magnus at the end of the night, he realized it went pretty smooth, considering.


	3. First Time

Their first time was a _mess._ In the best way, of course.

Alec was wildly unprepared, especially compared to Magnus with his centuries of experience. There were no resources about queer identities and queer sex in the Institute, and he had been raised without the Internet. He was completely lost.

Still, Magnus helped guide him.

The rasp of Magnus’ goatee against his cheeks, the whisper of magic across his skin, the way his hair caught on Magnus’ jewelry… It all just added to the pleasure buried at the base of his spine, the electricity burrowing in his vertebrae.

The way that Magnus’ cold rings ran along his hot skin and the drag of his tongue… it was enough to drive Alec crazy. He knew how to take Alec apart, disassemble him as if they’d known each other for years. Alec felt the burn for days, saw the bruises that Magnus had left, the lip prints that he had spelled to stay there.

It was definitely something he wanted to do again.


	4. First Piercing

Alec had always liked the aesthetic of piercings.

Not many Shadowhunters had them. It was an occupational hazard, something that could be used to injure you in simple situations. The few that did have them hid them away, used minuscule jewelry, tried to hide the scars left over.

Downworlders were different. Out of all the Downworlders Alec had met, all the vampires and Seelies and warlock and wolves, most of them had piercings. Magnus was no exception.

There was a slim rod speared through his tongue, cold metal against the warm, wet muscle. Alec had seen it several times, but paid it no mind. The first time he _felt_ it, he nearly came in his pants then and there. Both of his nipples were pierced, the jewelry he wore changing every day. He coordinated with the rest of his jewelry and his piercings. The way the metal rasped against Alec’s own chest was divine.

He had a belly button piercing, wearing jewelry that went through three of the walls of his navel. He had several other piercings that Alec shivered at the thought of. Dydoes, a Prince Albert, a seven-piercing long Jacob’s Ladder… They were one of Alec’s favorite things. His ears were stretched, and he usually wore large, crystal plugs that helped boost his magic. One pair were even functioning witch lights that glowed _red_ when he activated them.

So, when he noticed Alec’s lingering gaze on the different body mods he saw whenever they visited The Hunter’s Moon or Pandemonium, he decided to talk to Alec about it. The Shadowhunter was quite timid about it, reluctant to admit that yeah, the idea appealed to him.

So, Magnus brought out his needle set and some unused body jewelry. Alec was a bit startled at the idea of _Magnus_ piercing him, but he trusted the warlock. Besides, it felt like such an intimate thing, so he was glad he could share it with his boyfriend and _just_ his boyfriend.

It was a simple undertaking. Magnus cast a wave of magic over Alec to numb him, despite Alec insisting the pain wouldn’t bother him. He peeled up Alec’s upper lip, revealing the thin layer of tissue connecting his lip and his gums. He grabbed the membrane with a pair of clamps with a small hole at the tip. The needle he used wasn’t too large, just a simple 16 gauge.

Alec didn’t feel a thing.

The jewelry that Magnus had picked for him was a small circular barbell, shaped like an arrow. Alec laughed at the joke made about his weapon of choice, though he thought the jewelry was cute anyway.

He thought it looked wonderful.

He used his Iratze to heal it, and he made sure to clean it every day. The tissue in the area swelled gently, but Magnus helped keep it down. He provided spacers for whenever Alec had to be ‘professional’ and had to take out the piercing.

Even though he loved the piercing anyway, the disgusted look Maryse gave him made it even more worthwhile.


	5. First 'I Love You'

Alec wasn’t lying when he said he had never felt that kind of fear.

Knowing Magnus was missing when the Soul Sword had gone off… God, Alec never wanted to go through that again.

The way he felt when he saw Magnus standing in front of him, safe and alive, breathing steadily with tears gathering in his eyes… oh, it did wonderful things for Alec’s anxiety.

The words ‘ _I love you’_ slipped out without preamble, really, falling heavily from his tongue as if they carried the weight of the world along their three syllables.

Magnus’ eyes shined with tears as his lips curved up in a smile. “ _I love you too.”_ The words hit him like a ton of bricks. He never expected that someone could ever love him.

His own mother didn’t love him.

He kissed Magnus like his life depended on it, and in a way, it did. Magnus was his life blood, the reason he kept going, the one who understood him the most. He had helped him through so much in the relatively short time he had known him.

He never wanted to let him go.


	6. First Reciprocated Love

Magnus had been alive for roughly four hundred years, give or take a few decades. He had loved and lost more than he could count.

He was surprised that his heart was still capable of loving, of beating for someone else. He had given up on that a long time ago.

It had been Camille that had ripped his heart out and chewed it to pieces. She believed that immortals should never love, that they had better use of their time. He loved her dearly.

She didn’t give a damn about him.

Then _he_ came along. Alexander Lightwood, the head of the New York Institute. He was a Shadowhunter, someone that Magnus had vowed he would never deal with outside of necessary business.

And now look at him, acting like a love-struck teenager instead of an old, powerful warlock.

The Soul Sword going off was a terrifying ordeal. Magnus was barely able to portal himself and Madzie out of there quick enough. He could still feel the burn of the angelic power against his back even days after.

The look of desperation and pain on Alec’s face as he finally found him made his heart rip in two. He looked too tired to cry, a look of pure terror and loss on his features.

The way he hugged Magnus showed his desperation. He spoke of the fear he felt, the hopelessness and distress that still gripped his spine. He looked at Magnus, with tired, watery eyes, and told him he loved him.

The air rushed from Magnus’ lungs as if he’d been punched. In his long, lonely life he had never had someone reciprocate his love. He had always been told that he loved too much, too deep, even as a child.

The words slipped from his lips absently as his mind raced, tears welling in his eyes.

This was the first time that anyone had ever loved him back.


End file.
